The Servant Girl
by Seien
Summary: Serena works at the palace, sweeping, cleaning, whatever she has to do. She meets Prince Endymion, who takes a liking to her. Unlike Prince Daichi, who despises her. That is, until he finds out something even she herself didn't even know. Please R&R!
1. The lowly Servant Girl

Serena sighed as she wrung the water out of a rag and began scrubbing the floor of the palace. She couldn't believe her father had volunteered her to do this. But sadly enough her family could use the money, so she continued on faithfully with her job, although it wasn't very pleasant. She let out another sigh when she began to think about saying goodbye to her family and the traveling experience she had encountered. The country was beautiful. Long rolling hills surrounded the castle from all sides. The grass and plant life was so lushous it looked as if it would be in a story book. The people in the town nearby all looked pleasant and peaceful.  
  
And then she had met the king. She couldn't believe the people were so peaceful after meeting him. He was arrogant, self-centered, and he was most annoying. His first-born son, heir to the throne, was just as annoying as him, if not much worse. Prince Daichi was totally different from his brother, Prince Endymion.  
  
Prince Endymion was certainly not self-centered, nor arrogant and annoying. He was very caring. He even cared about peasants and servants working in the castle. His smile seemed to make every one happier. He spent his inheritance on other people, not silly little things for himself that he would soon tire of.  
  
Then there was Master Kunshi, the King's advisor. He was very wise. He knew everything that was going on all the time. He gave good advice to the king, which, by the way, kept the king from being murdered.  
  
Serena dipped her rag in the bucket, wrung it out, and began cleaning once again.  
  
The Queen, inspite of her husband, was very friendly. When she had met Serena, she immediately took a liking to her, as a mother would her newborn child. It was an instant friendship between the two.  
  
Serena had been given a room fit for a princess. She didn't know why she was getting special treatment, but she wasn't complaining.  
  
"Have you cleaned this whole floor by yourself?" Asked a voice that interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She looked up into the face of Endymion. She immediately blushed, and bowed.  
  
"Yes, Prince Endymion, your highness." Said Serena shyly.  
  
"You have a lot of commitment. Tell me, why are you working here?" He asked.  
  
"My family is poor sir, and my father sent me here to work." She said, gaining confidence.  
  
"Did he now?" Asked Prince Endymion with a smile.  
  
"Yes sir." Serena said, weakening at his smile.  
  
"Endymion! There you are!" Another voice joined the room.  
  
Prince Daichi was looking down at Serena disgustedly.  
  
"Why are you talking to a peasant servant girl?" He asked with distaste.  
  
"Because she makes good company." Prince Endymion replied.  
  
Prince Daichi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Endymion, Endymion, Endymion. When will you learn?" Asked Prince Daichi.  
  
"To be like you? Never, I should hope." He said, a grin playing about his lips.  
  
Prince Daichi didn't look too impressed.  
  
"Just wait until father hears of your behavior." Daichi said, an evil smile spreading rapidly across his perfect features.  
  
He may have had the looks, but then again, so did Endymion. Besides, Daichi had nothing to back up his looks. No intelligence, no style, and no kindness.  
  
Serena compared the two in her mind. Prince Daichi had rich blonde hair and blue eyes, while Endymion had ebony black hair and blue eyes, also. Daichi looked cute, yes, it was true, but Endymion was handsome.  
  
Endymion looked at his brother, his blue eyes blazing. He then turned to Serena, his eyes softening.  
  
"I should probably get to supper. I wish I could invite you, but father would not approve." He said with a slight frown.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, miss...."  
  
"Serena." Serena shyly said.  
  
"Serena." Said Darien, his smile firmly in place.  
  
He then walked off to the dining hall.  
  
"Back to work servant." Said Prince Daichi as he passed to follow Endymion.  
  
Serena immediately began scrubbing again.  
  
She sighed as she watched Endymion's figure disappear down the hall. She shook off her daydreams and continued her duties as a servant girl.  
  
Several days later she had the privilege of seeing Prince Endymion once again. She had been sweeping the floor of the throne room when who should have entered but Prince Endymion.  
  
"So we meet again, Miss Serena." He said.  
  
"Oh, hello Prince Endymion." She said, bowing.  
  
"Oh, please don't bow. It doesn't seem right for people to bow to me." He said.  
  
"Yes sir." She said.  
  
"And please do call me Endymion." He had said, gently smiling.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Ok, Endymion." She said, trying the name without all the "Prince"s and "My Lord"s on for size. It fit him perfectly.  
  
"How have you been holding up?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Good I suppose." Serena said.  
  
"That's good. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to stand it." He said, chuckling.  
  
His laughter was pleasant to the ear. Serena smiled.  
  
"Well, there's no need to be afraid." She said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Prince Endymion, it's time to meet our guests." The voice of the King boomed into the throne room.  
  
The King walked in.  
  
"Run along servant girl, we're having visitors." The King said to Serena.  
  
She nodded and hastily got out of the room, but not before saying "Yes your majesty."  
  
During the following few weeks Serena met Endymion here and there. They would talk together when they met in the corridors. They would take walks together out in the royal garden. They even chatted over refreshments made by the best cook in the palace kitchen. Serena finally realized that she had fallen in love with Endymion. But how was it possible? After all, they had only known eachother a few days short of a month! But still, Serena knew deep down in her heart, that she had truly fallen for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd ya like it? ^.^ I hope it was good. This is my first attempt at an "Olden Days" setting. I'm going to start on the next chapter right now, cause I have some ideas that I want to put into action. Well, until the next chapter. Ja!  
  
P.S. Please review!!!  
  
~Seien 


	2. WHAT!?

Endymion rubbed his temples. He was so tired of snobby, self-centered princesses that often came to visit him. They gave him such a headache with their constant whining about things. He wished he could get away from it all. Not to mention his older brother was such a jerk. He would constantly tattle on Endymion just to get him in trouble.  
  
But all this changed after meeting Serena. He had spent a little less than a month with her, and she had gotten to his heart already. He had fallen in love with her. How? He didn't know. But all he knew, was that he would do whatever it took to make her happy.  
  
***********  
  
Serena continued to work faithfully over the days. She was a hard worker, and she never complained. But it always ticked her off that Prince Daichi was so mean. She was sure he would have struck her more than once if Endymion had not been in their presence. She was sure that he did this to all of his servants. She always tried to avoid him when possible.  
  
On the brighter side of things, she frequently heard from her parents through a messenger. They were doing much better now that Serena's income was being sent to them. They were nearly out of debt now, and Serena was eager to work harder to earn them more money. But this all changed one day...  
  
Serena had been washing the walls when two other servants came up to her and each grabbed one of her arms. They began leading her down a corridor and into a room that was even grander than the one she resided in now. She was completely baffled by this. What were they doing?  
  
"Put these on after you take your bath, mistress." Said one, laying down something on the bed.  
  
The other one showed her to the bath tub, where warm water was already awaiting.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Your questions will be answered in the throne room. We will be back to escort you there." Said the servant, grabbing the other servant and rushing out, closing the door behind them.  
  
She looked puzzled.  
  
She took a luxurious bath, and dried off. She then put on her undergarments and went to put on the clothing that was lying on the bed. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was a beautiful pink and white dress. The main part of the dress was white, with lots of frills and such. Then there was a soft netting that went over the complete dress, which was pink. The top of the white part of the dress was sleeveless, and the pink netting was long sleeved, so that her arms were slightly hidden, but for the most part you could see them.  
  
Also on the bed was a box of jewelry. She put on the Pearl necklace, with earrings to match.  
  
She then did her hair in her usual style of "buns and pigtails".  
  
The servants came back just as Serena had finished.  
  
"You look beautiful mistress, but you are missing one thing." Said the first servant as she produced a silver tiara with heart shapes and a single pearl in the middle.  
  
"Oooh, it's so pretty!" She said as the servant slipped it onto her head.  
  
The servants then escorted her to the throne room, as promised. The queen, the king, and the two princes were there.  
  
"I'm so sorry about the way you were treated, I had no idea!" The Queen said as she stepped off her throne and descended the stairs to stand with Serena.  
  
Serena started to bow, but the Queen stopped her.  
  
"No no dear, you needn't do that." She said with a smile.  
  
"But it's required for servants to bow to royalty." She said.  
  
"Well, that's why we called you here, dear." The Queen said.  
  
Serena waited for her to go on.  
  
"I do believe there was some sort of mix up. The parents, the ones you said you were supporting, well, they aren't your parents." Said the Queen.  
  
"What!?" Serena gasped, her mouth open.  
  
"Allow me to tell you a story. Please have a seat." Motioned the queen, as she herself sat down on a chair.  
  
Serena obeyed.  
  
"Not too many years ago, maybe, sixteen, I had a best friend. Her name was Queen Serenity. She gave bith to a child, Princess Serenity. All went well until her evil sister began plotting against her for something that was not her fault. Queen Serenity was murdered, and Princess Serenity was placed in the care of two peasants, who didn't know her identity, until her sixteenth birthday, which then we could go and retrieve her. That girl, Princess Serenity, is you, my dear." The queen said, finishing her story.  
  
Serena was speechless.  
  
"But why did they place me in the care of my current 'parents'?"Asked Serena.  
  
"Because, my child, they didn't want the Queen's sister finding you. So they sent you from the moon down here to Earth, to be cared for by you 'current parents' as you call them." The Queen said.  
  
"I'm from the moon!?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, indeed you are. Your mother's sister took over the postition as queen of the moon." The Queen said.  
  
"All this time I thought I was from Earth. But I've seen royalty from other planets in your palace, visiting with you." Serena said thoughtfully.  
  
"This has been a lot for you to handle. Please allow one of my dear sons to escort you to your room." The Queen said with a smile.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I'll do the honors, mother." Said Daichi before Endymion could speak up.  
  
It was all Serena could do to keep from rolling her eyes. So now he's nice to her? Because she's a princess. Hmph.  
  
Daichi took her arm and lead her out of the room. He then lead her up to her quarters.  
  
As she turned to go in, he caught her arm.  
  
"You look very beautiful, Princess Serenity. I look forward to getting to know you more." He said with a bone chilling smile.  
  
She removed her arm from his grasp and bid him goodnight.  
  
What nerve he had! She would show him! She didn't want to know him more. Besides, she was in love with Endymion. And with a feeling that all was right in the world, she went to bed and slept soundly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didja like? ^.^ Review I say! Lol. Hmm. Well, I hope it's going well. Um.. Dunno what else to say. ^.^ Please keep reading. Well, unless you don't like it. Because then you'd be miserable, and what's the point in reading it if you'd be miserable when you could go find some other story to read and just leave me an' my little stories to weep your departure and - Um.. Sorry, got a little carried away. ^.^  
  
~Seien 


	3. The four guardians

I just made myself a pretty Jupiter desktop! ^.^ yay! *SOOOOO Happy* lol. Anyway, sorry this is taking so long, but I had a friend over and I couldn't very well leave her to do nothing while I sat and wrote. So anyway, I'm working on it now!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, but Prince Daichi does (But then again, who wants him??).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena awoke to rays of sunshine streaming though her window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and got out of bed. All of yesterday's event came rushing back to her. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
She walked over to her dresser, and found it full of everything she needed - her size! She picked out a nice slim-fitting dress. It was white with purple flowers all over it. It was also sleeveless. She put it on and began brushing her teeth, and then moved on to combing her hair.  
  
She put on some Diamond earrings and a necklace to match. She then went down into the slave breakfast hall. Two servants caught her in there.  
  
"No no my princess!" One said.  
  
"You go up to the royal banquet hall for breakfast!" The other chimed in.  
  
The first one escorted her there.  
  
Serena stepped into the room shyly. The royal family were all seated around the table, obviously waiting for their food.  
  
"Come and sit down." Said Prince Daichi, indicating a seat next to him.  
  
Serena walked over and pretending she had not seen Daichi pointing to the seat next to him, sat down by Endymion and the Queen.  
  
Endymion smiled.  
  
"Good morning Princess." He said.  
  
"Good morning Prince Endymion." She said back.  
  
It was all she could do to keep from bursting out laughing.  
  
Just then, the food arrived. They were having pancakes, orange juice, and biscuits. Serena forced herself not to dig in. She ate politely, like a real princess would. Every one finished at the same time. They all excused themselves, and so did Serena.  
  
She didn't know what she would do all day now that she didn't have to work. Perhaps she would roam the castle looking for something to do.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" Called out the queen.  
  
Serena turned around.  
  
"Your guardians have arrived." The queen informed her.  
  
"Guardians?" Asked Serena.  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you." The queen said, pulling her gently along, right into the courtyard.  
  
"These are your guardians." Said the Queen. "They protected you on the moon, and they will protect you now."  
  
"I remember! Iremember them! My dear friends!" Serena said, throwing herself forward and hugging each of them.  
  
"Hello Princess Serenity. Do you remember me, Sailor Venus A.K.A. Mina?" Said the blonde one with a bow in her long hair. Her blue eyes shone with concern and loyalty to her princess.  
  
"Yes. I remember you Venus." Said Princess Serenity, happy tears in her eyes. "And I remember Lita of Jupiter." She continued, smiling at the tall brunnette with green eyes. "And Amy, Sailor Mercury." She said, taking note of the blue haired girl's presence.  
  
Mercury's blue eyes were also brimming with tears.  
  
"And Sailor Mars. Raye I'm so glad!" She said, giving the black-haired violet-eyed priestess another hug.  
  
The Queen just smiled.  
  
"Your rooms are next to the Princess', two on each side. They have your names on the doors." She said, and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
"I have so much to share with you!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"And we you." Said Lita.  
  
"Come with me, let's go to my room." Serena said, pulling them all along.  
  
"This is your room!?" Exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Yea." Serena said with a smile.  
  
They all sat down on the sofas and chairs arranged in a small circle.  
  
"Oh Serenity we've missed you so much!" Said Raye.  
  
"I've missed you all too! But how could you have protected me if you were the same age?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't you remember, Serenity? We were all 15 on the moon! But when they sent all five of us to Earth, they gave us a sort of re-birth. We were babies again." Said Amy.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I remember now! After I heard that my mother was killed, I was devastated. And they said something about 'wanting to protect me' and against my will I was sent to Earth! I remember all too well..." Serena said sadly.  
  
"It's ok Serenity. We're here for you." Said Mina, laying a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I know. You've always been there for me." She said, smiling at her four friends.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Then Lita spoke up.  
  
"So Serenity, there's no way you can be living with two princes and not being attracted to one of them." She said.  
  
"Yea, so which one are you after?" Asked Raye.  
  
"Well..." Serena started.  
  
"Go on!" Said Mina.  
  
"I've fallen in love with Endymion." She said with a small, shy smile.  
  
"Oh Serenity! That's great!" Said Amy, smiling.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Said Lita.  
  
"Does he feel the same way?" Asked Mina.  
  
"I hope so..." Serena's voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sure he does. No prince can resist you." Said Raye with a wink.  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." She said.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Said Serena.  
  
The door opened and in strutted Prince Daichi. He stopped short when he noticed the others.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not realize you had company." He said, turning to leave.  
  
No one stopped him.  
  
"Well I'll be going now." He said uncomfortably.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll just um.. go to the library and play cards. All by myself." He emphasized the last three words.  
  
No one replied and he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Every one laughed.  
  
"There's a library here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Of course. And they have computers too." Serena replied.  
  
Amy's face brightened.  
  
"They have a green house for Lita to go to, also." Serenity said.  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
"Sometimes the servants play volleyball together, if you don't mind playing with them." Serena said to Mina.  
  
Mina smiled.  
  
"Not at all." She said.  
  
"And for Raye sometimes they have temple services." Serena continued.  
  
Raye nodded her approval.  
  
Serenity sighed. She looked around at all her happy friends. She just wished her mother could be here to see them all together again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for this chapter. I ran out of ideas. lol. Hmm. I'll try and come up with something in the next chapter. And I truly am sorry my chapters are so short, but when I write long ones I get bored. Not to mention, in short chapters, more of the story comes out faster. In long ones, you have to wait forever to get the next chapter, and pretty soon you don't want to read the story anymore. Well, I'll be around. Ja!  
  
~Seien 


	4. Excuse me, come again?!?!

First of all, I'd like to answer some questions, and also to comment on some of my reviews.... First of all, Red potato - I didn't know you had the same title, and if you wish I'll change it, but it's kinda hard to find an original title that no one else in the world has used. -.- Secondly, anonymous - How did she remember them you ask? She recovers memories quickly. If you haven't read the manga, it might not make sense. Last, but most certainly not least, blueberry girl - Thank you sooo much! That's a great idea. If I can just twist it to fit what I want to happen, it'll be perfect! Thanks so much! It may or may not be in this immediate chapter, but I'll try to remember to fit it in somewhere along the line!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and the 'ball' plot was inspired by blueberry girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's four guardians had gotten used to the castle in no time. They had all went to the places Serena had suggested to each one of them, and they had enjoyed each activity immensely.  
  
Serena and her guardians had been invited to a royal ball which was to take place on Prince Daichi's birthday.  
  
All of the girls were excited. After all, rumor had it that some of Endymions good friends would be there. It was a chance for the four guardians of Serenity to have fun with well mannered men.  
  
The week before the ball, they had ordered new dresses from a catalogue. (AN: I know I know, they didn't have catalogues back then, but just pretend they did!) They didn't show them to eachother until they were actually wearing them for the night of the ball.  
  
Mina was wearing a long orange halter-top dress. It had white ruffles at the bottom, and at the waist. She wore the same high-heel shoes she wore as the Senshi of love, Sailor Venus. She had her hair done up in a ponytail with an orange hair scrunchi, and she had on a golden necklace composed of hearts linked together. Her earrings matched her necklace.  
  
Raye had on a red dress. It had layers upon layers of material flowing down to the ground. Some of the layers were different shades of pink. Her dress was sleeveless. She wore red high-heeled shoes, and had on a necklace with a single ruby in the middle of a fire shaped peice of silver. Her earrings had the same symbol on them. She also had red gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. Her hair was pulled back with a clip.  
  
Amy was wearing the simplest dress of them all. Her dress was just a long sleeved v-neck that went to her ankles. She wore Sapphire earings, with a necklace made out of silver to match. Her shoes were just regular blue high- heels as well. Her hair had was crinkled at the bottom, and pulled back with a clip at the top.  
  
Lita was wearing a pale green dress that fit snugly around her upper body and waist, but then widened at her knees. Her dress had little white ruffles at the bottom, and daisies scattered all over the dress. Her earrings and necklace were of peridot, in little shapes of flowers. Her shoes were regular green high-heels also. Her hair was done in an elegant bun.  
  
Serena was surely a sight to see. She was wearing her princess dress. It had little circular patterns around the top, which was very low. It had two little puff-looking things just below her shoulders, which connected to the top of the dress. Under the circular patterns was a row of pearls, and horizontal ruffles after that. Another row of pears finished that area, and the dress flowed freely, the bow in the back added to the dress.  
  
Her hair was done up in the usual Odangoes, and her necklace and earrings were of pearl.  
  
They were all excited beyond imagination. When the servant came up to tell them to enter the courtyard for the ball, they nearly gave him a heart attack with all their squealing.  
  
They walked to the courtyard together. When they arrived, there was already a great deal of people there. Every one bowed as Princess Serenity passed with her guardians. She smiled gracefully as if she had been a princess all of her life on Earth.  
  
Soon the dancing began. Endymion came up to Serenity.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Said Serena.  
  
Endymion took her hand and lead her to the dancing floor. He then placed his hands around her waist, and she looped her arms around his neck.  
  
She closed her eyes, listening to the music, together with the sway of their dancing. She felt at total peace with the world. As if nothing could go wrong. She leaned in closer to Endymion. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as they swirled about on the dance floor. It felt as if she were in a wonderful dream. The song ended and Serena looked up at Endymion.  
  
"Serenity... I need to tell you something." Said Endymion quietly.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Serena, hopefully.  
  
"I um... I... I l-"  
  
"Endymion!" Came a sharp voice.  
  
Endymion and Serena both looked up.  
  
"Father wants you." Said Prince Daichi, an evil smile firmly in place.  
  
Endymion looked down at Serena.  
  
"I'll be back." He said, glaring at Daichi.  
  
Endymion walked off the dance floor. The next song started.  
  
"Care to dance?" Asked Daichi.  
  
"Uhh..." Said Serena uncomfortably.  
  
"Serenity! Come with us, we just saw the funniest thing!" Came Mina's voice out of nowhere.  
  
Lita and Mina walked up and literally dragged Serena off.  
  
"Thanks guys." Serena whispered when they were out of earshot.  
  
"No prob. Now go find your real prince." Said Lita, winking.  
  
Serena nodded and went off in the direction Endymion had gone.  
  
She hadn't gone far when she saw Amy dancing with someone. She smiled. She was glad Amy was being social.  
  
She sighed and continued walking - right into Prince Daichi.  
  
"Oh there you are. I've been looking for you." Said Daichi.  
  
"I'm sure it can wait." Serena said, trying to walk past.  
  
"You don't understand. It can't wait. My father had given us permission to get married!" He said.  
  
Serena stood there stunned. Then the words started flowing.  
  
"How DARE you! How do you even know I want to get married to you? Which I certainly DON'T! Not to mention you know very well that I always try to avoid you because I think you're snobby, egotistical, self-centered, and spoiled! And You're only being nice to me because I'm a princess. When I was cleaning the palace you treated me like dirt!" She exclaimed, all in one breath.  
  
"Shhh! Keep it down, some one might hear you!" Daichi warned.  
  
"I don't care if any one hears me because they deserve to know what you really are!!" Serena raised her voice.  
  
A few people started looking.  
  
"Come on, let's get started on the plans -"  
  
"I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!" Serena shouted, smacking him across the face.  
  
She preceeded to storm off to her room.  
  
"Don't forget Serenity, I always get what I want!" He exclaimed.  
  
She ignored him. When she got up to her room, she slammed the door shut. She plopped down on her bed, fuming. How dare he think she wanted to marry him! She wanted exactly the opposite! Who did he think he was the insignificant worm and what business did he have with-  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Serena.  
  
"It's me, Mina." Said Mina.  
  
"Come in." Serena said.  
  
Mina let herself in.  
  
"I over heard the whole thing!" She exclaimed. "That was awesome the way you smacked him! You really gave it to him!"  
  
Serena grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh Serena." Mina said, hugging her. "Every thing will be alright. You won't have to marry that jerk Daichi."  
  
"I really hope not." Said Serena.  
  
The next morning, Serena was called into the throne room.  
  
"Hello Serenity!" The king greeted her cheerily.  
  
"Hello your majesty." Said Serena, bowing.  
  
"Have you started planning yet?" He asked.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For the wedding of course!" The king said, laughing.  
  
"There must be a mistake. I'm not marrying Prince Daichi." She said firmly.  
  
"Oh, but yes you are." The king said, getting stiff himself.  
  
"I'm a princess! You can't make me marry anyone!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Since your mother died, and I'm her best friend's husband, that makes me your father, in a sense, so It is my job to set you up with a suitable match." He said, his jaw set.  
  
"I never even knew you! And you give Prince Daichi everything he wants! What about Endymion? Do you give him everything he wants too!?" Serena asked.  
  
"He's different. He isn't the heir to the throne." The King said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter! He's still your son! Never mind. I'm glad you didn't give him everything he wanted. If you had, he would have turned out like you and Daichi!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Now listen here you girl-"  
  
"Stop it!" Said the queen, walking in. "You should be ashamed of youself Igarum. As her mother's best friend I have a higher say than you and I say she does not have to marry unless she wants to!"  
  
Serena looked gratefully at the queen.  
  
"Bella, don't start with me." The king said.  
  
"You don't start with me! You're not the same person I married! Luxury has shriveled your brain! You need to stop!" The Queen yelled.  
  
The king was speechless. The queen took Serena's arm and lead her out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? Review! Muahahaha. Wow, I'm really surprised. This one's gotten more reviews in less time than my other fan fic. Well... I guess I'll see you in the next chapter! Ja!  
  
~Seien 


	5. Look out!

*Obviously stunned* Oh my goodness I never thought my story would get up to 72 reviews!!! O.O This means... *drum roll* Chapter 5! Yep. Due to popular demand (literally, demand!) I am now writing chapter 5, and expect to have it out by tonight. Muahahahaha! I'm so psyched! Thanks all you reviewers!! Oh, BTW, wait patiently before clicking the post review button twice, because at least 5 reviews were posted twice. Oops... ^.^ Anyway, thanks sooo much for all the support!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what to say." Serena said, blushing.  
  
"It's ok Serenity. My husband is out of line. He always did favor Daichi. Well, as if you couldn't tell." She said, smiling.  
  
They rounded a corner in the corridor and who should they meet but the four guardians.  
  
"Serenity!" Mina started.  
  
"We heard all about it!" Lita said.  
  
"That fool Daichi is soooo gonna get his!" Raye jumped in.  
  
"We couldn't believe our ears." Amy said.  
  
The queen spoke up.  
  
"I will entrust her in your care. For now, I have business I must attend to." She said, spinning on her heel and heading the direction from which they had come.  
  
"I wonder where the queen is going." Amy said quietly.  
  
They all watched her retreating figure. They then proceeded to go to Mina's room for a visit.  
  
"Serenity, your birthday is next month! I can't believe yours is so close to Daichi's." Mina said thoughtfully.  
  
"I know. I'll be sixteen." Serena said, smiling sadly (if that makes sense).  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you looking forward to it?" Asked Lita.  
  
"Well yes. But I have no one to share my sweet sixteenth birthday with..." Serena said, sighing.  
  
"Hey! Don't give up! Endymion's got a thing for you, I can tell!" Said Mina.  
  
"Besides, he looked like he was about to say something before Daichi cut in!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
Serena smiled. Her friends were so dear to her...  
  
"I guess you guys are right. Thanks." She said with a smile.  
  
*DING*  
  
Lita took a batch of cookies out of Mina's stove (Old fashion stove).  
  
"Mina, you have a stove?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Yea." Mina said with a goofy smile. "Lita's teaching me how to cook, and I asked the queen if we could have one, and she said yes."  
  
Every one sweatdropped.  
  
"So right now some Evil Queen has control of the moon kingdom..." Amy wondered aloud.  
  
"Shouldn't we go and try to get it back?" Asked Lita.  
  
"We should. But we should also ask the Queen first." Said Mina.  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"And with her ok we're gonna avenge Queen Serenity!" She said, fuming.  
  
Lita passed out the now cooled cookies.  
  
Serena immediately took a bite.  
  
"Mmmmm! Lita these are the best!" She said, squealing with delight.  
  
Lita blushed.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far.." She said, quite modestly.  
  
"I should be going guys. I need to do some things." Said Amy.  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll be going too. See you all later." Said Lita, as her and Amy walked out the door.  
  
"Me too. Bye guys." Raye said, leaving.  
  
"I guess I'll go see where Endymion is." Serena said with a smile.  
  
Mina winked.  
  
"Go get 'im." She said with a grin.  
  
Serena walked rapidly out of Mina's room and down the corridor to the throne room. She was about to walk in when she stopped short. Some one was talking.  
  
"You most certainly cannot!" Shouted the voice of the king.  
  
"Why!?" Asked a confused Endymion.  
  
"Because you will not." The King said.  
  
"You're always so unfair! Don't you care about anyone but yourself and Daichi!?" Exclaimed Endymion.  
  
Serena peeked in the doorway just in time to see the King punch Endymion square in the jaw.  
  
Endymion was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that!! Serenity belongs to your brother, and nothing will change that." The king said.  
  
Serena stepped into the room.  
  
"I belong to no one!" She yelled.  
  
They both looked up, taken completely by surprise.  
  
"How dare you give my hand to Daichi without my consent! I've already told you once, and I won't tell you again!" She exclaimed, walking daringly up to the king.  
  
"Silence! I made you what you are today and-"  
  
"You did not! My mother did. My REAL mother. You played no part in my life, and I don't wish you to play one!!" Serena shouted at him.  
  
Daichi came out of the shadows.  
  
"How dare you talk to my father like that!" He yelled impatiently. "What he says, goes!"  
  
"It doesn't go for me!" She snapped.  
  
The king had left the room. Endymion just sat where he had fallen, too shocked to get up.  
  
There was fire in Daichi's eyes. His hand shot out and grabbed Serena's wrist.  
  
"Listen!" He said, twisting it painfully as Serena let out a yelp. "You're nothing but an ungrateful, playing hard-to-get, ingrate that-"  
  
But Endymion was up and on him within seconds. He threw a hard punch right into Daichi's nose. Daichi stumbled backwards, holding his nose in severe pain.  
  
"Leave her alone." He said firmly.  
  
He turned to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, kindness showing in his eyes.  
  
Serena was stunned.  
  
"Yes.. I'm ok." She said.  
  
"Serenity, what I wanted to tell you was... I love you." He said.  
  
"You do?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I do." He said with a heart-melting smile.  
  
She threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I love you too Endymion!" She said, happy tears streaming out of her eyes. When she opened them fully, what she saw made her heart stop in place. Daichi was running at them, a jagged daggar raised in his hand.  
  
"Endymion, look out!" She screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Major cliffhanger huh? Well, at least, my biggest one yet. ^.^ I'm sooo sorry I didn't write this sooner, but I wasn't able to go on the internet because my room was under contruction, and THEN I moved my computer and the cable didn't reach so we had to get another one. Anyway, I'm back now. ^.^ Stay tuned for the next story! And check out some of my other ones!  
  
~Seien 


	6. Another important Discovery

Muahaha! Since I left you at a cliffhanger, I'm rushing this chapter. ^.~ Since my school year is over, I should have time to finish it today, unless my mom gives me a million and one things to do. Well, Go on and read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, no matter how much I wish I could draw as good as the manga. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Endymion, Look out!" Serena screamed.  
  
He turned just in time. He instantly let go of Serena and caught Daichi's hand (the one with the daggar). They struggled for a few minutes, Daichi wanting to kill Endymion, and Endymion wanted to stop that from happening. Serena stood there, not knowing what to do. Daichi summoned his strength and the daggar pressed hard against Endymion's arm, then slipped in.  
  
Endymion yelled. The pain was unbearable. Instantly his grip on Daichi's arm lessened.  
  
Daichi took the daggar out of Endymion's arm. Endymion collapsed to the ground. Daichi got an evil idea.  
  
"To make this a little more painful for you, I'm going to kill your 'love' first." He said, stepping towards Serena.  
  
"MINA!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!"  
  
A chain of hearts wrapped around Daichi's arm, forcing him to drop the daggar. It fell to the ground with a *Clank*.  
  
Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap!"  
  
A ball of fire the size of one's hand hit him full force in the stomach. He too, collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
Flames were everywhere, burning his skin.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" There was a blast of water that put out the flames, and also knocked him to the wall.  
  
He groaned.  
  
Serena ran to Endymion.  
  
"Endymion! Endymion, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm ok. I just need to get this arm patched up." He said.  
  
Amy stepped forward.  
  
"I can do that." She said with confidence.  
  
She used disinfectant wipes to wipe the wound.  
  
"It's not as deep as it could have gone. We'll have to patch it until he can have stiches." She said.  
  
Serena hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Me too." Said Endymion with a grin.  
  
Endymion came out of the medical office.  
  
"I'm all stiched up." He said with a wink and a smile to Serena.  
  
Serena smiled back.  
  
Daichi had been taken away to prison for attempted murder. His father had a cow when he found out. But all was well, and everything was returning to normal. Well, not everything.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
They looked up. The queen was walking rapidly towards them.  
  
"Your friends are going to try and defeat your mother's evil sister on the moon." She said.  
  
"What?! Without me!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"You can go with them, if you really wish..." Said the queen, hesitating.  
  
"I do! I do want to go!" Serena said.  
  
"Serenity. See if you can remember. There was another scout who was your guardian's leader. A long time ago. Do you remember?" She asked.  
  
Serena racked her brains. She came up with a vague picture of a golden- haired blue-eyed sailorscout with a red and blue sailor fuku.  
  
"I think so..." She said.  
  
"Well it's time for that scout to awaken." the queen said with a smile.  
  
Serena thought for a few minutes.  
  
"It's me! That was me! I can fight with them!" She said happily.  
  
The queen nodded. She handed a brooch with the silver imperium crystal in it to Serena.  
  
"Remember this?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! I remember!" She said, happy as a clam.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled out.  
  
She was now Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.  
  
"Your friends are waiting for you in your room." The queen said with a smile, then turned to leave.  
  
"How did you know I would want to go?" Serena asked.  
  
The queen stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"I just had a feeling." She said with a wink, then turned back around and continued walking.  
  
Serena looked up at Endymion.  
  
"I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." She said sorrowfully.  
  
"What do you mean you're going to miss me? I'm going with you!" He said, with a triumphant smile.  
  
"But your arm-"  
  
"My arm doesn't matter right now, saving your planet is what matters." He send, bending down to kiss her.  
  
Serena blushed wildly. She then kissed back. Her first kiss.  
  
"Ok." She said. "But you had better take it easy."  
  
He nodded, and they both walked to Serena's room. The scouts were all there.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Cried Sailor Venus.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"You've awakened." Sailor Mercury said proudly.  
  
"Of course she did. She always did have a fast memory." Said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Every one ready?" Asked Jupiter.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Let's do this." Said Sailor Moon.  
  
They all joined hands, including Prince Endymion, who's outfit had changed to a tuxedo with a cape and a top hat.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena exclaimed. "My sworn protector." She said, this time a little more quietly.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, ready every one?" Asked Venus.  
  
"Yea." They all said.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" They shouted and in a flash, they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didja like? This one was kinda short due to the cliffhanger I made you all endure. ^.^ Actually, all of my chapters are kinda short. lol. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~Seien 


	7. Oh no! Not HIM again!

Heheheh.... Well, some of my reviewers were saying my plot was messed up. I admit, it was. lol! I forgot about the computer thing. But hey, this is fan fiction! Anything can happen! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay.... *People start edging away from Seien* Heheheh ^-^'' Wait! Come back! I'm not really crazy!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the 'computers in medievil times!' MUAHAHAHA! *People run away screaming* Hey wait!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena looked around. They were in a vast emptiness of space. It was so quiet and dark. Just infront of them was the moon. As they neared it, they could see how dark and devastating everything looked. They landed right infront of the moon castle. It was completely black. Serena was speechless.  
  
"My home!" She exclaimed. "It used to be so bright and cheery..."  
  
A hand rested gently on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Endymion. Serena nodded and smiled, as if to say "Thanks for the support". They all walked up the long flight of stairs, and were panting by the time they neared the top . "That was... a lo-...ng flight... of stairs..." Serena panted.  
  
Every one nodded. Once they had caught their breath, they continued into the castle. There were guards at the front.  
  
"Do you have an invitation?" One of the two asked.  
  
The senshi looked at eachother.  
  
"No invitation, no entering." The other said, looking rather annoyed.  
  
"But this is of utmost importance!" Serena said. "I am the heir to the throne and I demand to be treated as such. If Anything should happen to my aunt, I would rule. Now out of my way!" She demanded.  
  
The guards' mouths fell open, shocked. They opened the door without another word.  
  
"Thank you." Serena muttered as they all passed by the guards.  
  
The castle was huge. It was made of crystal, which was no longer white, but black. They found their selves in a large dome shaped room, with about eight doors leading to other places, all different colors.  
  
"Which way?" Asked Mars.  
  
Mercury was busily typing on her computer. She then pointed to one of the eight doors, which happened to be the black one.  
  
"It's that one. It used to be the purest white, but when evil took over the castle, it became the darkest black there is." She said.  
  
They all went over to the door. Jupiter reached out to open it.  
  
"Wait, Don't!" Mercury shouted, but it was too late.  
  
Jupiter flew backwards into Venus, electricity buzzing everywhere.  
  
"Ouch! Do you mind getting off?" Venus snapped.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jupiter said, getting up and swooning every which way. "Thanks for the warning Mercury." Mercury blushed. She then took out some sort of contraption that looked like a - proximity mine!? She placed it on the door.  
  
"Has any one seen my watch?" She asked, looking around frantically.  
  
All but Serena shook their heads. She was too busy pressing buttons on a watch she had found on the floor.  
  
"I wonder what the red one is..." She wondered aloud, pressing it.  
  
"DUCK!" Yelled Mercury, and they all dove for the floor.  
  
There was a big *BOOM* and the door exploded. When the dust cleared, every one looked around. They spotted Sailor Moon sitting there, looking like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"What was that!?" She exclaimed.  
  
Every one sweatdropped. They all got up and continued on their way. The next obstacle was a four-way intersection of the halls. At each end there was a door, and at each door there was a guard.  
  
"Which door Mercury?" Asked Venus.  
  
"That one." She said, pointing to the one straight ahead of them.  
  
They all casually strolled over to it.  
  
"Admittance pass?" He asked, looking rather tired.  
  
"Excuse me, but are these doors electric?" Venus asked, stepping up and batting her eyelashes furiously. The other girls rolled their eyes but the guard seemed to be buying it.  
  
"Yea. But if you have an admittance pass, I can deactivate it by pressing this button." He said, pointing to a button on the wall.  
  
"You seem awful tired, would you like me to wake you up a little?" She asked, pressing closer.  
  
The guard gulped. All the Senshi moved out of the door way. They knew what would happen. Venus suddenly shoved the guard forward and ducked. Just as planned, the guard went flying. She then hit the deactivation button. And they all ran in, not wanting to face the other guards that were heading their way. Tuxedo Mask slammed the door behind him, and propped a nearby chair against it. They then continued. They came to double doors that stood about 10 ft tall.  
  
"This is it." Mercury said.  
  
"Is there anything you should warn us about first?" Asked Jupiter, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No. This is an ordinary door." She said.  
  
Mars turned the handle.  
  
"It's locked." She said, jiggling it.  
  
"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Venus, a grin on her face.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" They cried out as a large blast knocked the doors off their hinges and proceeded to the throne.  
  
They heard an ear-deafening scream. They stepped inside. The throne was no longer a throne. It was in pieces. An angry looking woman stood up amongst the ruins.  
  
"How dare you burst into my throne room!" She screeched.  
  
"Your thone room? You killed Queen Serenity! It was hers not yours!" Yelled Jupiter.  
  
The woman's red eyes traveled over the group. Her wavy black hair was looking quite frazzled. Her eyes rested upon Serena, a flicker of amusement coming into her eyes.  
  
"Ahhh. Princess Serenity." She said, cackling evilly.  
  
Serena stood her ground. She rememered this woman slightly. She remembered when her mother was killed, and this woman tried to come after her.  
  
"Your four guardians stopped me from getting to you last time. But this time, I won't fail!" She shouted, throwing a beam of energy at Sailor Moon.  
  
She jumped sideways and it barely missed her.  
  
"That's a rude way to treat visitors." She commented. "Where are our biscuits and tea?"  
  
"My mistake. Allow me to introduce myself." She stood up to her full height, as if she was trying to scare them. "I am Queen Kitaria. Queen Serenity's sister."  
  
"Duh, tell us something we didn't know." Sailor Venus said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hm... Yes well, if you're quite done amusing yourself with your tacky comments, let's get this over with." Said Kitaria.  
  
"That's exactly what I was waiting to hear." Said Mars, stepping up.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireballs, surround!" She yelled as she attacked Kitaria.  
  
Kitaria easily sidestepped the attack.  
  
"Is that all you came here for?" She asked, smirking.  
  
She raised her hands and a ball of energy started to form. She thrusted her hands out in front of her and the ball split into six balls, each of them shooting at one of the Senshi. They hadn't expected this, so they were all hit, and went flying ten feet backwards.  
  
"Fools. You thought you could defeat me?" Kitaria laughed at their 'pitiful' attempt to kill her.  
  
"Moon Princess Halation!" Cried Sailor Moon.  
  
A bright light engulfed Kitaria.  
  
"What!? What's thi- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain.  
  
When the attack finally stopped and the light faded Kitaria was on the ground, bleeding. She wasn't dead, but she was pretty close to it.  
  
"Minions of the dark realm! Come forth!" She called as all sorts of demons and monsters appeared.  
  
"You guys take those things. I'll finish her off." Said Sailor Moon.  
  
Every one agreed and began their assigned tasks.  
  
"You're going to pay for killing my mother." Sailor Moon said, hate evident in her voice.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled, as she flung her glowing frisbee looking tiara at Kitaria.  
  
Just before it hit Kitaria snapped her fingers. The tiara hit her full force, and she turned into a pile of moon dust.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there. Why had she snapped her fingers if it didn't do anything? Suddenly an arm wound it's way around her waist and another around her kneck. She screamed.  
  
Every one stopped their fighting to see what was going on. The demons and monsters faded away.  
  
"Serenity!" Endymion yelled.  
  
"I always get what I want, Brother!" Daichi exclaimed, looking down at his prize. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ This one was rather short too, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger so people will keep reading. ^.^ Sorry I haven't done in story in such a long time, every one probably forgot about me! But I'm home for a while now, so I'm gonna try to catch up. Please R&R! Thanks! And Ja! ~Seien 


	8. A Very Important Question

Okay, It's me, Seien. ^.^ I do realize that my writing style in this story is not as good as I could have made it, but I started this story before last summer began, and haven't had much patience with writing it the way I started it. That's why the battle was rushed and my plot was kinda messed up. After I finish it, perhaps I'll rewrite it in a better way ^.^ But if I changed it now it would seem weird, right? Anyway, I'll try my best to continue with it. Thanks for all the suggestions and comments, it keeps me going. ^.~ Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I am the master of 'derailed plots' MUAHAHAHAHA! ^.~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ "Daichi!?" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you were in prison!?" Sailor Mars yelled in shock.  
  
"I was, but Kitaria got me out. She thought I was her little pawn, but it was the other way around. I knew Princess Serenity would come with her friends and try to get the throne back, so I just waited in the shadows while Kitaria fought with you. I was suppose to help her at the 'last minute', but I didn't really want to share the throne with that witch. So I decided just to let it be." Daichi said, an evil grin firmly in place.  
  
"You coward! What can you do with Princess Serenity anyway? Sure you can run from here but we'll hunt you down where ever you go!" Sailor Jupiter snapped.  
  
"I've been thinking about that myself. I can either take her and attempt to run with her, or I can kill her on the spot. Hmmm..." He stroked his imaginary beard, obviously thinking about what to do.  
  
Serenity struggled.  
  
"Let go of me you creep!" She screamed, stepping on his foot.  
  
"YEEOOOW!" Cried Daichi, his eyes reaching the size of dinner plates.  
  
No matter how much it hurt, he didn't let her go.  
  
"Daichi! Stop this at once!" Endymion said, stepping up.  
  
"Silence, fool. She is rightfully mine. I am the heir to the throne on Earth. By marrying the heir to the Moon's throne, I'll be ruler over Earth and the Moon!" Daichi laughed evilly.  
  
Serenity jabbed her elbow into his stomach.  
  
"I'm not rightfully yours. I can choose who I want to marry for myself, stupid!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Daichi, holding a knife to her throat.  
  
Endymion stepped closer.  
  
"Stay back Endymion or I will kill her now!" Said Daichi.  
  
"Don't do it! I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Endymion yelled.  
  
"Who's going to stop me?" Daichi sneered.  
  
"Me." Said a voice as a tall womanly figure punched him square in the nose.  
  
He let go of the knife and fell to the ground, holding his nose.  
  
"Queen?" Asked Serena.  
  
The Queen smiled.  
  
"I figured I'd come and see how you guys were doing." She said.  
  
"But you just-"  
  
"Yes, I know. He'll be fine. Besides, he deserved it." She said with a grin.  
  
"I'm glad I never acted like that." Endymion said, sweatdropping. ************ Every thing was returned to normal. Daichi was sent into another dimension with no escape (hopefully...) And every one else returned to the castle. Every thing went back to normal, that is, until one day... Another ball was held celebrating Endymion's right to the throne.  
  
"Everything turned out fine after all." Serenity said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad that's over with." Endymion said with a wavering smile. "But, there's one last thing that has to be taken care of.  
  
Serenity tore her gaze away from the dancing figures a few yards infront of them and looked at Endymion.  
  
"Serenity, will you marry me?" He asked, holding out a small black box.  
  
Serenity took it gently from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was a crystal rose with diamonds outlining it. The band was pure gold.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, I will." She said, leaning in to give her fiance a kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know. The ending was cheezy. But I'm really loosing my patience with this story. It's my fault because as a writer I'm not suppose to loose patience with my stories. *sniffle* Oh well. Perhaps some day later in time I'll rewrite it so it's much better. Gomen, to every one! If you liked it, that's okay too. ^.^ Anyway. Check out some of my other stories too, some of them may be better. Or at least Crash n' Burn is pleasing me right now. ^.^ I wrote more of the characters feelings in there too. Anyway, please review, and leave some tips for when I rewrite it (if I have time) please! Thanks! ~Seien 


End file.
